Inui Hajime
Hajime was an individual who was a part of Murakami's class that died on Earth and left the Bravers with Murakami to join the Eighth Guidance. However this had been a ruse so that they would eventually betray Eighth Guidance as they planned to all along. Appearance In Lambda, Inui has a thin, lean body and wild-looking hair that stood on end, his face itself looked somehow insubstantial. He resembled a dark-natured boy that was undergoing training to become a warrior. Personality Before reincarnating into Origin, Inui really lacked confidence in himself, feeling anxious that no members of the opposite sex would ever pay him any attention unless he established superiority over them. Even after reincarnating into Origin, he still lack confidence in himself. But after growing dependent on his abilities, he was like the foolish villain in a comic book, he had been a dangerous person in terms of personality. He often got carried away, couldn’t resist his desires and he was hot-tempered as well. He wasn’t trustworthy at all. After getting killed in Origin, Inui seems to have a great fear of woman, because of the events of his death; where one woman tried to kill him in an explosion and another woman had killed him with Acid Bullets. Background He has committed a number of small crimes both before and after the formation of the Bravers. On Earth, he was a boy with a weak presence, though not as much as Amamiya Hiroto, and even after reincarnating in Origin, he really lacked confidence in himself, feeling anxious that no members of the opposite sex would ever pay him any attention unless he established superiority over them. Summary After being reincarnated in Origin, he used the talent and ability that he had been granted to try and gain confidence in himself for a period, but because he was forced to join the Bravers, he felt like he was buried among the hundred special individuals there and lost his confidence once more. That was why his dependence on his ability grew even stronger. With a strong desire to be noticed by others, he believed in Murakami Junpei who chose him as a companion, but the truth was that this was only to keep him close by so that he could be killed in the end, just like Konoe Miyaji. After being made a complete fool of by Isis and dealt a fatal wound, he was killed by Tsuchiya Kanako, so his mind has been broken and he is in a state of gynophobia. After his death, he learned everything in the Divine Realm, and is now unsure when the other reincarnated individuals will become his enemies. His current wish is for his self to be erased so that he can undergo an ordinary reincarnation, but there is no chance of this wish being granted. Currently Inui is, unknowingly, being brainwashed and turned into Fitun's spirit clone, incarnation, through a pendant containing Fitun's spirit clone and using it to enter Hajime’s mind, brainwashing him and making their minds become one. Abilities Marionette - that controls the nerves of those he touches. This ability can be activated simply by using a wind-attribute spell that produces static electricity to contact the target, so it was an easy-to-use ability. Trivia * After reincarnating into Lambda, the way Hajime's name is written was changed from kanji to katakana, changing the name order to first name, surname order; i.e Inui Hajime to Hajime Inui. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Origin Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Lambda Category:Alda's Faction